Repos momentané
by LegMa
Summary: Deeks a eu un léger accident et depuis, avoir une relation sexuelle normale avec Kensi lui est difficile. Comment gérera-t-il ce problème ? Est-ce qu'il retrouvera enfin toute sa puissance ? Rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Repos momentané

**Ship: **Densi

**Rating: **M

**Résumé**: Deeks a eu un léger accident et depuis, avoir une relation sexuelle normale avec Kensi lui est difficile. Comment gérera-t-il ce problème ? Est-ce qu'il retrouvera enfin toute sa puissance ?

**Disclaimer: **Prenez bien note ici du Rating M! Même si je sais que ça n'empêchera pas les gens de lire, je n'ai pas envie de voir ma fiction supprimée à cause d'un non-dit ^^ C'est juste une petite fic de trois chapitres qui a passé les tests avec "brio" chez oyster27 donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également ;)

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Repos momentané**

- Rah, mais pourquoi ça n'veut pas ?

S'allongeant dans le lit à côté de sa partenaire, l'Agent Deeks se mit à taper du poing contre le matelas en criant sa frustration.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Deeks, dit-elle doucement.

- Si, au contraire ! C'est même la pire chose qui puisse arriver !

Peinée de son état, Kensi se redressa lentement avec l'oreiller qu'elle mit entre elle et la tête de lit, avant de rabaisser son débardeur sur la poitrine.

- Deeks…

- J'suis désolé, Kensi, ferma-t-il les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça va.

Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qu'elle vint ensuite caresser doucement avec le pouce. Sous ce touché, Deeks se calma, rouvrit les yeux et souffla profondément.

- J'en ai envie, tu sais, se mit-il dans la même position.

- Je sais.

- J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie, assura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- J'te crois. Mais ce n'est pas

- Non, ne redis pas ce mot. Ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave car ça l'est, Kens'. Et ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Je comprends. Je t'assure. Mais Deeks, lui prit-elle la main, c'est normal. Il est encore trop tôt pour ça.

- Ça fait déjà deux semaines, se plaint-il.

- Oui, et le médecin a dit que ça prendrait un peu de temps avant que tu ne puisses à nouveau avoir une érection.

- Un peu ! C'est ce qu'il a dit. La limite est dépassée, là. Kensi, supplia-t-il dans un murmure, il faut faire quelque chose. Imagine que ça ne revienne jamais ?

- Ça reviendra, Deeks.

- Mais suppose que non ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, s'exclama-t-il. Et toi non plus ! J'vois bien que tu veux faire l'amour, Kensi. Ton corps entier ne demande que ça.

- Deeks, rit-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas marrant, Kensi, geint-il.

- Tu as raison, désolée.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en essayant de prendre la chose sérieusement, mais la mine que renvoyait son amant était tout simplement impossible à ignorer.

- Kensi…

Rechignant quand elle se remit à rire légèrement, il s'apprêta à sortir du lit quand la brune le retint et vint se mettre à cheval sur lui, poussant les draps au passage sur le côté.

- Deeks, ne pars pas. Je suis désolée, d'accord. Et je comprends parfaitement ta frustration, mon chéri, dit-elle en plaçant les mains sur son torse.

- Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes… C'est comme si mon désir était les bulles d'un champagne et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas sortir parce qu'il y a un bouchon au bout qui les en empêche ! As-tu déjà ressenti une telle gêne ? Un tel coincement en toi ?

Elle le regarda en silence, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire pour le rassurer.

- Non, ne répond pas. Bien sûr que tu sais ! Je t'empêche d'avoir du plaisir ! Oh bon sang, Kensi.

- Deeks ! l'arrêta-t-elle en lui attrapant le visage. Arrête d'être comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je ne bande plus parce que je me suis laissé avoir par un mec qui a eu une de tes brillantes idées de taper dans les cojones. Alors, excuse-moi mais si ! C'est d'ma faute !

- Sottise. Il t'a pris par surprise. Et puis…tu sais, si ça te tracasse vraiment, tu peux me donner du plaisir autrement, susurra-t-elle alors contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Même si elle refusait à chaque fois qu'il lui fît du ''plaisir solitaire'' –aussi orgasmique fût-il – elle était prête à faire une exception si cela pouvait l'aider à oublier son blocage.

Cependant, la délicatesse laissa rapidement place au désir qui s'était mis en pause précédemment, permettant ainsi au baiser de prendre une cadence plus langoureuse. Bien vite, les mains du jeune homme glissèrent à nouveau sous le débardeur et vinrent caresser de haut en bas cette peau douce qu'il rêvait en secret, tandis que les reins de la jeune femme roulaient contre son entre-jambe encore malheureusement au repos.

- Oh, Deeks, soupira-t-elle d'aise lorsqu'il lui ôta le haut avant d'aller lui embrasser sa poitrine opulente.

N'oubliant pas de continuer à se frotter contre lui, elle laissa tomber la tête en arrière quand il se mit à mordiller et lécher ses mamelons fermes de désir. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par les décharges électriques qu'il lui transmettait à travers tout le corps et qui ne faisaient qu'accélérer sa respiration et ses balancements de reins.

- Je…j'crois…j'crois qu'ça vient bon, Kens'.

- Ouais ? haleta-t-elle.

- Ouais. Peut-être…peut-être que si tu…

- Ouais, respira-t-elle difficilement. D'accord.

Sans même en dire plus, elle comprit la demande de son compagnon, arrêta sa danse et glissa une main entre eux tandis que l'autre prit place derrière la nuque du jeune homme afin de garder un point d'ancrage. Avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre, elle enroula ses doigts fins autour du membre et commença à en prendre soin. Bientôt, elle mit autant de ferveur dans son action qu'en mettait Deeks dans la sienne lorsque ses dents mordillaient le creux derrière l'oreille et que sa bouche suçotait la peau parfumée de son cou qui se donner à lui sans vergogne, tel celui de la proie d'un vampire.

- Oh, ça arrive, dit-il contre sa peau.

- Uh-huh, gémit-elle sans vraiment être attentif à ce qu'il disait.

- J'le sens, Princesse. Cette fois c'est bon, continue !

Certains qu'il arrivait enfin à avoir un début d'érection depuis son accident, Deeks l'attrapa par les fesses et la vit rouler avec lui sur le côté, sous la surprise de Kensi qui rouvrit les yeux.

- Ça y est ? resserra-t-elle sa prise.

- Ça arrive, assura-t-il en souriant au-dessus d'elle. Ne t'arrête pas.

- Toi non plus, grogna-t-elle.

Les relations sexuelles étant donnant-donnantes chez eux, il reprit son aventure et partit malaxer son sein le plus sensible tout en gardant une partie du cerveau fortement concentrée sur les mouvements de poignée de son amante qui essayait d'aller de plus en plus vite en fonction de ses demandes, et cela malgré qu'elle fût submergée également par les sensations exquises qu'il lui offrait et qui l'empêchaient en temps normal de penser clairement.

Et puis, elle ralentit d'un coup ses va-et-vient et pleurnicha pratiquement lorsqu'il apporta à son tour ses doigts sur son intimité -longtemps dépourvue de culotte- qu'il massa lentement.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.

- Parce que…tu…Mmmm, se mordit-elle la lèvre inférieure. Oh, Marty.

Il sut alors que c'était dû à la pression circulaire qu'il maintenait sur son clitoris, qu'elle ne pouvait plus gérer la pression de désir qui flambait en elle et ainsi, coordonner ses mouvements sur son membre.

Soucieux de son plaisir à elle, il l'embrassa amoureusement et fit aller plus énergiquement ses doigts. Elle avait toujours sa main sur lui mais sa prise était inexistante dorénavant, et les seules choses qu'elle réussissait à faire étaient de gémir à plusieurs reprises et bouger le bassin au même rythme des doigts du jeune homme.

- Viens, déclara-t-elle d'une voix désireuse. Viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Sous ses supplications, il abandonna son intimité et alla remplacer sa main avec la sienne, que la jeune femme ne retint pas plus longtemps.

- J'arrive, souffla-t-il en essayant de faire aussi bien qu'elle sur lui.

Le désir était bien là, en lui. Il le sentait parfaitement et ça le démangeait de l'intérieur. Mais malheureusement, rien de plus qu'un petit durcissement de quelques instants se produisait.

- Ça vient. J'le sens.

- Marty, gémit-elle d'impatience contre sa joue.

- Allez…allez, murmura-t-il d'énervement.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut que les actions étaient vaines.

Rien. Aucune érection à l'horizon.

Le désappointement le submergeant d'un coup, il enfouit sa tête contre le cou de son amante où il étouffa son hurlement.

Kensi comprit donc que cette fois n'était pas la bonne non plus, souffla discrètement et ferma les yeux en se concentrant rapidement pour faire disparaître le plaisir qui était à deux doigts de s'échapper d'elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-il toujours contre elle en frappant l'oreiller au-dessus d'eux.

L'envie dissipée, elle enroula un bras autour de son cou et l'autre autour de son dos, puis essaya de le calmer.

- Chuuut, lui caressa-t-elle la nuque.

- J'suis désolé, réussit-elle à comprendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas… . C'était certains que cette fois-là aussi, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. On est allé trop vite. L'impatience nous a trahit alors que le médecin nous avait mis en garde. On doit attendre.

- Mais aucun de nous veut cela, Kensi, la regarda-t-il alors.

- Mais il le faut.

Prenant appui sur ses mains –libérant ainsi la jeune femme de son poids- il plongea dans ses yeux dépareillés qu'il avait vus plus tôt, noir de désir.

- J'peux pas. Et toi non plus. J'le vois bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux attendre, posa-t-elle une main sur sa joue.

- Menteuse. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de seconde avant que tu aies l'orgasme.

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est passé, rassura-t-elle.

- Sûre ?

- Oui, sourit-elle amoureusement.

- Certaine ? Parce que je te sens encore humide et j'peux continuer si

- Oh, Deeks ! grimaça-t-elle. T'es sale quand tu parles comme ça.

- T'aimes que je te parle de cette façon, rit-il.

- Non.

- Encore un mensonge, chantonna-t-il.

Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement, elle échoua lamentablement et se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Peu importe.

- Tu veux que je continue ? s'enquit-il alors sérieusement en commençant à redescendre sa main.

- Non, c'est bon. Il est tard, de toute façon, et je suis fatiguée.

- Ok, dit-il bassement.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, Deeks, lui fit-elle relever la tête. On réessayera demain si tu veux, d'accord ? Mais sache que pour moi ce n'est pas important. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Ouais.

Soupirant, il roula sur le côté, ajusta l'oreiller en-dessous de la tête et tendit le bras pour que la jeune femme vînt se lover contre lui. Chose qu'elle fit avec plaisir en attrapant le drap qu'elle déposa sur leur corps nus.

- J'me sens quand même honteux et gêné pour toi, avoua-t-il en l'encerclant de ses bras puissant.

- Ne le sois pas.

- J'peux pas m'en empêcher… Tu sais, je n'veux pas que tu penses que je n'arrive pas à avoir d'érection parce que tu ne me fais pas d'effet. Parce que c'est faux, hein ! Rien que de t'entendre parler ça me file la trique.

- Eww, Deeks, ricana-t-elle malgré elle contre son torse.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Et bien…c'était le cas avant.

- J'vais commencer à faire attention à ce que je dis, dans ce cas.

- Oh, surtout pas !

- Mmm, sourit-elle.

Puis, le silence submergea la pièce, laissant les deux amants profiter chastement du corps de l'un et de l'autre dans des caresses du bout des doigts.

Pour autant, le problème de l'Agent Deeks n'était pas oublié et en dépit de ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre, l'Agent Blye s'inquiétait un peu pour son état et était triste de le voir se sentir impuissant et moins homme.

- Si la semaine prochaine ce n'est toujours pas revenu alors on ira voir un spécialiste. Enfin…si tu veux.

- Oui. J'y avais pensé aussi… .

- Mais ça reviendra avant, j'en suis sûre.

- Je l'espère, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire opérer ou d'être contraint à vie de prendre du viagra.

- Pour l'opération, je refuse. Quant aux petites pilules bleues… il paraît que ça fait son effet, pivota-t-elle la tête pour avoir une vue sur son visage.

Il pencha la sienne et se retrouva alors face à cette moue taquine pour laquelle il craquait toujours.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu aimerais essayer avec un vieux ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Nooon.

- J'ignorais que tu étais une femme piranha.

- Arrête, geint-elle en souriant. Idiot. Si je l'étais alors ça reviendrait à dire que tu es vieux.

- Oh, réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allez, éteins la lumière et oublions tout ça pour ce soir.

Se redressant légèrement, elle lui offrit un tendre baiser auquel il répondit gracieusement.

- Pour info, dit-elle contre sa bouche, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veuille faire l'amour.

- Idem, l'embrassa-t-il à nouveau. Bonne nuit, Princesse.

- Bonne nuit, se remit-elle contre lui.

Soupirant d'aise, cette fois, elle le laissa tendre le bras vers la lampe de chevet avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir profondément.

De son côté, la pénombre n'empêcha pas le cerveau du jeune homme de continuer de tourner à vive allure, et malgré les tentatives de son amante, il ne pût penser à autre chose une bonne partie de la nuit.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**_à suivre..._**

**Premier chapitre un peu long, je sais mais je n'avais pas le coeur de jouer la sadique et de vous couper en plein milieu une NC ^^. **

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu... . Un Deeks dans cet situation, ça ne doit pas être joli à voir. Demain arrivera-t-il enfin à avoir une érection ? Pour le savoir, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Bisous et merci d'avoir lu,**

**Legma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière comme je l'avais pourtant dit, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons, si si. ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Yaya et NCISLA95, merci beaucoup, ravie que vous aimiez. J'espère qu'il en sera autant pour la suite ;)**

**Très bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Demain était un autre jour mais le même rituel et la même déception se lut sur le visage de Deeks.

Même l'érection du matin avait disparu. A son plus grand dam, ce qui lui faisait ainsi croire de plus en plus fortement que son cas était maintenant désespéré.

Arrivant en compagnie de sa partenaire à l'OSP, le blondinet alla tout droit à son bureau où il déposa lâchement son sac tout en offrant un bonjour tout aussi enjoué.

- On a eu une mauvaise nuit, Deeks ? plaisanta Sam en se tournant vers lui sur la chaise.

- Non, elle était très bien, Sam ! Merci !

Remarquant le ton sec que son collègue avait employé, l'Agent Callen lança un regard derrière son journal, vers Kensi qui lui mima de ne pas faire attention.

Seulement c'était sans compter sur sa curiosité qui prenait toujours le dessus sur la raison.

- Ta tête nous dit pourtant le contraire, fit-il remarquer en flânant les articles du journal.

- Callen, reprocha-t-elle.

- Ma tête n'a pas de souci !

- Ok, autre chose dans ce cas…

- Non !

- Oh, je trouve qu'il a répondu bien vite… . Qu'en dis-tu, G ?

- Je pense la même chose.

Intéressé par la discussion, et encore plus quand il vit l'Agent de Liaison soupirer, le chef d'équipe plia le journal qu'il déposa sur un tas de dossier puis boucla les bras sur l'ordinateur portable.

- Les gars, souffla-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de son partenaire. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

- On prend simplement des nouvelles de notre bon vieux Deeks, sourit Sam.

- Comment était ta nuit, Kensi ?

- Très bien, merci !

- Ooooh.

Un échange de regard se fit instantanément entre Hanna et Callen, les panneaux d'alerte sortant de leurs cerveaux.

- Ça sent le mensonge à plein nez, s'extasia Sam. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Trouble in Paradise ?

- Non, on ne sait pas disputé.

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, hein ? On n'a plus le droit d'avoir des problèmes sans qu'on soit obligé de le dire à tout le monde ? s'énerva Deeks en ouvrant un dossier.

- Des problèmes ?

- Deeks, dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Quel genre de problèmes ? s'enquit d'un coup sérieusement l'Agent Callen en se levant.

- Rien qui n'vous regarde ! déclara fermement Deeks.

- C'est personnel, ajouta-t-elle plus posément.

- Personnel comme…

- Personnel ! Intime ! Bon sang, vous n'arrêtez jamais ?

Sentant la colère fuser en lui, Deeks s'affaissa contre le dossier de chaise tout en se passant les mains sur le visage. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'être si interrogateur aujourd'hui ? D'autant plus qu'ils savaient que le jeune homme avait un mal fou à garder les choses en lui.

- Et bien, si quelque chose ne va pas alors on peut peut-être aider.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ça.

- Deeks, se pencha-t-elle vers lui. Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire.

- Nous dire quoi ?

- Et les entendre me charrier avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ignora-t-il la demande de Sam. Non merci !

- Mais ce sont des hommes, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus bas. Ils comprendront et seront probablement d'une meilleure aide que moi.

Le partenariat masculin écoutait attentivement le couple, s'échangeant de temps en temps des regards intrigués lorsqu'une même pensée leur traversa l'esprit.

- Est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec l'accident de la dernière fois ? suggéra G.

Apercevant la déglutition de la jeune femme accompagnée du changement de position du jeune homme, ils surent qu'ils avaient fait mouche.

- Le coup a fait des dégâts ? creusa Sam.

Kensi se redressa, signe qu'il était sur la bonne voie, mais Deeks l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son investigation.

- J'veux pas en parler ! évita-t-il de leur faire face, se concentrant uniquement sur sa partenaire. Kensi ?

Comprenant le ton et le regard suppliant qu'il lui donnait, l'Agent Blye acquiesça doucement et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient complètement largués.

- C'n'est rien, les gars. Laissez tomber, sourit-elle amicalement

Elle espérait que le message passerait et apparemment, ce fut le cas.

- D'accord, s'écarta lentement Callen. Mais s'il y a un besoin de parler alors…on est là. Et c'est une proposition amplement sérieuse.

- Ouais, murmura Deeks.

La tension qui s'était alors accumulée dans l'enceinte des bureaux s'estompa peu à peu avant de disparaître complètement lorsqu'Eric arriva à la fin des marches.

- Tout le monde sur le pont, moussaillons. Un Marine a besoin de nos loyaux services.

Echangeant un dernier regard avec Kensi, Hanna et Callen ouvrirent la marche, suivit de près par le couple.

- Désolée pour ça, s'excusa-t-elle timidement.

- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas, ma puce.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, un sincère, et l'invita à passer devant lui dans les escaliers en posant une main au bas de sa chute de reins.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

_****_**Je voulais vous donner une suite plus longue, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait trop long! lol J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite suite. La prochaine sera un bonheur pour Deeks, faite-moi confiance ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.**

**Bisous,**

**Legma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! Vous avez vu ? Je ne suis pas en retard dans la publication :P *trop fière* **

**Merci à ncislafan, NCISLA95 et à tous ceux que j'ai pu répondre par MP, pour vos reviews =) Finalement, je vois que vous préférez les longs chapitres... pas moi xD Mais je vais faire un effort pour que ce soit un peu plus long dans la prochaine fiction ;)**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup dévié de mon idée de départ, en écrivant. Vous auriez dû avoir une mini NC ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Trois jours de plus s'étaient ajoutés au malheur du jeune homme. Trois jours durant lesquels sa bonne humeur avait complètement disparue, laissant place à un Deeks peu bavard et non-enjoué, malgré les efforts de sa partenaire qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour lui.

Oui, la situation commençait réellement à toucher le fond.

Jusqu'à ce fameux moment de la journée où l'espoir sembla revenir alors que le blondinet était derrière son bureau en train de lire le dossier des suspects de leur affaire en cours.

- Oh mon Dieu, écarquilla-t-il soudainement les yeux.

Venait-il réellement de sentir une pression sous la ceinture ?

S'arrêtant de respirer sur le coup, il dévia discrètement les yeux vers le bas, et ce qu'il vit lui valut presque de s'étouffer avec l'expiration soudaine qu'il prit sous le choc.

- Oh…oh, répéta-t-il surpris en se tirant plus vers la table pour se cacher. Oh, merde.

La bouche sèche, il regarda partout autour de lui histoire de s'assurer que personne ne voyait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un grand sentiment de honte l'envahit alors, en plus de l'afflue de sang qui se gorger en lui et qui le mettait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise dans le pantalon.

- Merde, merde, merde, murmura-t-il paniqué. Pas là. Pas maintenant.

Seulement, cela se passait bien et il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrôler cela. Rien. Sauf peut-être…

- Kensi ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers la cime des escaliers.

Rapidement et faisant extrêmement attention aux personnes, il arracha du bureau le dossier qu'il lissait et courut pratiquement vers la salle des ordinateurs en le tenant fermement devant son entre-jambe.

- Kensi ! entra-t-il essoufflé.

- Euh…elle vient de partir, annonça Eric, étonné de son entrée.

- Oh. Ok.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Deeks ? s'enquit Nell en le détaillant.

- Oui, essaya-t-il de se cacher plus derrière le dossier. J'ai juste…juste besoin de lui parler d'un truc. C'est bon.

Leur souriant de toutes ses dents, il prit congé d'eux en repartant à la recherche de la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à le délivrer de ce châtiment qui ne tombait vraiment pas à point nommé.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou il avait du mal à…marcher correctement ? interrogea Nell, le regard perdu sur l'espace où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt Deeks.

- Hum…non, grimaça Eric en tourna la tête vers elle. Non, je n'pense pas que ce soit toi.

- Oh, s'empourpra-t-elle. C'est embarrassant.

- Yep. Mais Kensi va arranger ça, lui assura-t-il.

Se contentant des dires rassurant du technicien, elle l'imita et se remit au travail devant l'ordinateur.

De son côté, l'Agent de liaison arpentait encore les couloirs de l'hacienda, s'écartant largement, de temps en temps, du passage des autres membres du personnel qui le regardaient bizarrement du coin de l'œil.

- Hé, sourit-il gêné. Salut.

Il regarda s'en aller les trois personnes qui venaient de passer devant lui en le dévisageant, avant de se remettre à sa course frénétique.

- Bon sang, Kensi, où es-tu ? maugréa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait tourner à droite, il s'arrêta net en la voyant enfin au bout du couloir, sortant de la pièce pour brûler les dossiers.

- Kensi ! pressa-t-il le pas vers elle.

- Quoi ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre qu'il la tira avec lui en lui agrippant le haut du bras et la faisant entrer de nouveau dans la petite pièce qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui.

- Mais…Deeks ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il m'prend…il me prend que j'ai une putain d'érection, Kens' ! écarta-t-il enfin le dossier.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! fut-elle choquée.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Elle à l'air immense.

Ignorant un instant son partenaire et ne quittant pas des yeux la bosse qui semblait à l'étroit, elle s'avança doucement de lui, tendit la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

- Oh, Kensi, lui attrapa-t-il le poignet d'une voix faible.

Semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il se passait mais gardant un air complètement surpris, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers son visage.

- Oh bon sang, Deeks, tu bandes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Chut ! Moins fort, la gronda-t-il en regardant instinctivement vers la porte.

- Anh, expira-t-elle en retenant un sourire. C'est arrivé comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qu'il faut faire, là tout de suite, c'est de m'en débarrasser.

- D'a…d'accord. Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

Il se tut alors et lui lança un regard lourd de sens accompagné d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Oh. Oh, non non non, rit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il en est hors de question.

- Kensi, s'il-te-plait.

- Deeks, non. T'es fou. On ne va pas faire ça ici, se recula-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, quand même !?

- Mais c'est carrément du délire, Deeks !

Alerte et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle regarda à plusieurs reprises la porte, se mordillant la lèvre et respirant rapidement. Elle semblait extrêmement paniquée et le jeune homme s'en rendait compte s'en problème. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout sous ce toit, mais hélas, il ne voyait que cela.

- Kens', dit-il doucement.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Princesse. Ça me comprime à un point que mon cerveau est entièrement déconnecté à toute autre chose. Il faut…il faut que j'me libère !

- Deeks, non ! le prévint-elle.

Mais trop tard. En deux-trois mouvements, il venait de faire glisser pantalon et boxer jusqu'aux chevilles et se trouvait dorénavant à moitié nu devant sa partenaire qui n'en revenait pas de son geste.

De son geste mais également de ce qui se présentait devant elle sans vergogne.

- Wow.

- Oh, ça fait du bien, soupira-t-il d'aise en gardant les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est…elle…wow, détourna-t-elle les yeux.

Non pas qu'elle était gênée de le voir dans cet état, mais le fait d'être dans ces locaux lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

- Il _faut_ trouver une autre solution, parla-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Peut-être…peut-être que…oui ! se tourna-t-elle vivement vers lui. Deeks ! Peut-être que si tu faisais l'inverse de ce que tu faisais avant d'avoir cette érection alors ça pourrait la faire disparaître.

- Hein ? revint-il à lui.

- Deeks… .

Elle se mit devant lui, la paume des mains sur son torse et le regarda le plus sérieusement tout en faisant son possible pour ignorer le membre emplit de désir qui se dressait contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ça ?

- Je…je lisais juste le dossier, montra-t-il celui qu'il avait posé au-dessus d'une autre pile de dossier.

- D'accord.

Le prenant, elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta de bouger en voyant ce qu'il contenait.

- Tu…tu lisais ce dossier ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oh non, il n'y a aucun problème, dit-elle amèrement en sondant le contenu. A part peut-être le fait que tu aies bandé sur cette femme !

Et dans un accès de colère, elle arracha la photo et la lui plaqua contre le torse.

- Quoi ? rattrapa-t-il la photo. Mais…non, non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, Kensi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, s'exclama-t-il.

- Alors comment expliques-tu ta guérison soudaine ? croisa-t-elle les bras.

- Je…je…J'sais pas, écarta-t-il les bras.

- Tu n'sais pas ?

- J'suis sûre que je pensais à toi en fait.

- Deeks ! Tu viens de dire que tu ne savais pas et maintenant tu me dis ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ? J'viens de retrouver ma virilité, c'est pas le plus important ? se radoucit-il.

- Tu as eu une érection en regardant une autre femme, Deeks, avala-t-elle difficilement. Je n'crois pas que ce soit le plus important… .

- Kensi… .

Peinée et les yeux embués, elle fit deux pas doucement en arrière.

- 'Part pas... .Ma puce.

Se retournant, elle déverrouilla la porte et sortit lentement sans dire une autre parole.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration puis remonta rapidement pantalon et boxer sur ce membre qui avait commencé à perdre en tonus à cause de –ou grâce à- la dispute avec son amante.

- Fait chier, pesta-t-il tout bas.

Avant de partir à son tour, il ramassa le dossier, enfouissant la photo dans un accès de rage.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

**Eh oui, mon cerveau a préféré dériver sur une petite dispute au lieu d'une mini NC. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus quand même... . =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Legma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez été raisonnable pour votre liste de cadeaux au Père Noël ^^. Voici sans plus attendre la suite et fin de cette fic =)**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Lone Wolf 34 & NCISLA95, merci j'espère que cette fin vous plaira ;) **

**Merci aussi pour les follows et les favoris.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Le reste de la journée avait été encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'avait été plus tôt. Callen et Sam avaient parfaitement remarqué qu'il s'était agit du tour de Kensi de ne plus être enjouée. A un moment, ils avaient même cru remarquer de la tristesse dans son regard. Regard qu'elle ne lançait plus à son partenaire. Une chance pour tout le monde, le professionnalisme était resté en eux et l'enquête avait pu se terminer sans problème.

Alors que chacun quittait les locaux, Kensi s'était demandée un instant si elle n'allait pas demander à quelqu'un de la ramener. Puis, elle s'était rétractée en se disant que c'était sa voiture et qu'il était inutile de mettre le doute chez les autres concernant l'état de sa relation avec Deeks.

Ils avaient donc repris la route ensemble, la conduite se faisant dans un épais silence. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté un moment donné de parler mais elle l'avait tout simplement coupé dans son élan en allumant la radio.

Il avait parfaitement compris le message et quand ils étaient entrés à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il s'était dirigé d'un pas ferme dans la chambre. Y ressortant quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un survêtement, il avait attrapé clés et portefeuille puis lui avait juste annoncé qu'il allait faire une course en passant devant sans un regard.

Pendant un instant, elle se sentit le haïr. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ainsi ? Puis, elle se rendit compte que c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Après tout, il lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas grâce à la photo qu'il avait retrouvé ses moyens. Mais il ne lui avait pas pour autant donné de réels explications… .

**oOo**

Il revint une heure et demie plus tard, pas vraiment en sueur et un sac en papier marron de la superette dans la main. Pénétrant dans le salon, il remarqua la jeune femme assise sur le canapé les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine avec les bras autour d'eux, le regard fixé sur la télévision. Soufflant doucement et en espérant que le temps qu'il lui avait laissée ferait disparaître la tension qui s'était accumulée, il se dirigea vers elle, déposant clés, portefeuille et sac sur la table basse en face d'elle, juste à côté de son ordinateur portable fermé.

- J'ai apporté le dessert, si tu en veux, dit-il doucement.

Elle ne fit aucun geste, gardant tout simplement les yeux rivé sur le film.

Soupirant, il passa devant elle dans l'intention d'aller dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand il entendit enfin le son de sa voix depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

- Je t'ai préparé une assiette de pâtes dans le micro-onde.

Un peu surpris d'entendre cela, il sourit tout de même, soulagé que tout ne fût pas perdu entre eux.

- Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis le vit du coin de l'œil se rendre dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec une bière dans chaque main. Voyant son regard interrogateur, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui proposant la boisson qu'elle refusa en silence et qu'il posa alors sur la table.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Moi non plus.

- Une chance que je n'aie pas prit de la crème glacée, alors, plaisanta-t-il.

Il la vit esquisser un léger sourire avant de baisser la tête, son front touchant pratiquement ses genoux.

- Tu me boudes encore ?

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

- Ecoutes, Kensi, je te promets que ce n'est pas cette fichue photo qui m'a fais avoir une érection, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

- J'ai regardé cette photo plusieurs fois après ce qui est arrivé et rien ne s'est produit. Je n'ai pas eu de désir, rien. Sauf quand j'ai pensé à toi. Kensi, ce n'est pas grâce à cette photo. S'il-te-plaît, tu dois me croire, la supplia-t-il.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Quoi ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les siens, la tempe appuyée sur son genou.

- Pendant que t'étais sorti, j'ai regardé sur internet et…ils disent que chez certains hommes, ça peut réapparaître d'un coup, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Alors…je suppose que ça t'est arrivé juste au mauvais moment, quand tu lisais ce dossier.

- Ouais, c'est peu de le dire, ricana-t-il doucement.

Elle fit un bref souffle avec le nez et sourit mais se sentit honteuse de s'être comportée de la sorte avec lui. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il s'agissait de Marty Deeks. De l'homme pour lequel elle avait enfin réussi à retrouver foi en l'amour.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça, regarda-t-elle ailleurs.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Si. Je n'suis qu'une idiote ! Jamais je n'aurai dû douter de toi. C'est juste que…j'ai essayé de t'aider avec ton problème mais rien ne fonctionnait alors quand tout à l'heure j'ai vu cette femme, j'imagine que…

- Que tu as pensé que tu n'avais pas été à la hauteur et que tu ne me faisais pas assez d'effets, l'aida-t-il à trouver les mots.

- Ouais…

Elle serra un peu plus ses genoux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Kensi, secoua-t-il la tête lentement en posant la bière sur la table basse. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Perdue, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux humides.

- Viens là, la tira-t-il par le bras. Allez. Viens.

Considérant ses dires, elle se déplaça délicatement vers lui avant qu'il ne la fît s'asseoir rapidement sur ses cuisses.

- Deeks…

- Chut, l'encercla-t-il à la taille. Ne dis plus de bêtises. D'accord ?

Elle baissa les yeux mais il l'a força à relever la tête en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Kensi, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai enfin retrouvé mes moyens. Je t'assure. A aucun moment tu n'as abandonné ou tu t'es moquée de moi. Pendant tous ces jours, tu m'as soutenu, m'a encouragé et tu m'as redonné confiance. Alors ne pense pas que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur ou que tu ne me fasses aucun effet. Parce que, princesse…

S'arrêtant volontairement dans sa tirade, il ajusta sa position sur lui et lui attrapa une main qu'il vint poser sur son entre-jambe.

- C'est tout le contraire. Tu me fais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup d'effets.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle rougit peu à peu avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, en ne bougeant pas pour autant sa main.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Je peux le sentir.

- C'est dû à toi et ce n'est rien que pour toi !

Rassurée par ses paroles et oubliant l'incident à l'OPS, elle leva la tête, nez à nez avec sa bouche et ferma timidement l'espace entre eux avant de partager un baiser tout en douceur mais emplit de sentiments.

- Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas besoin d'opération, déclara-t-elle contre ses lèvres après avoir mis fin à l'échange.

- Moi aussi. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que toi et moi ne sommes pas prêts de dormir, sourit-il largement.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle le laissa l'allonger sur le canapé avant qu'il ne se plaçât au-dessus d'elle et qu'il ne relevât son t-shirt afin de parsemer son ventre tonique de baiser brûlants.

Après plusieurs jours, Deeks n'était plus au repos pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants qui apprécièrent tout au long de la soirée, le garde-à-vous du jeune homme qui avait bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Voili, voilou! Tout est bien qui fini bien. Honnêtement, vous pensiez réellement que j'allais les laisser en froid comme ça ? héhé j'aurai pu, c'est vrai xD Mais j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux si on voyait une Kensi désolée de son comportement.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin.**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette énième fiction et je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre histoire ;) *ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent lol***

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années,**

**Bisous,**

**Legma.**


End file.
